


Alive

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [197]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Tony has been Stephen's anchor since Titan.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Alive

Tony woke slowly, his mind coming to awareness in fits and starts. From beneath closed and heavy lids, he noticed first the softness of the bed he laid on, drawing to his lips a small smile. Next came the familiar scent of sweat and skin, coming from the body pressed close to his side. Then there was the pink light attempting to assault his eyelids, but only forced him to turn into the crook of Stephen’s neck. Finally, the trembling of fingers ghosting across the bare skin of his back, signaled to his brain it was time to wake properly.

With a low satisfied groan, Tony stretched his limbs out as far as they would reach, entire body arching into Stephen, as his muscles creaked. He nuzzled further into the darkness created by Stephen and the pillow before opening his eyes and blowing out a long breath, going limp against his lover again. Usually, this would be enough to make him laugh or show some sign of tired amusement.

Not this time.

Frowning, Tony tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to the short stubble along the underneath of Stephen jaw. When there was no reaction, he nipped menacingly, not interested in the other man’s attitude as he hooked a leg around Stephen’s hip, mindful of those fragile fingers.

That earned a quiet huff.

It wasn’t enough.

Tony finally pulled back and blinked wearily at his lover. He found Stephen, eyes bright and watchful, heavy bruises beneath his eyes, looking back. He reached out, resting a reassuring hand on his chest, “more nightmares?”

Stephen’s face turned down into a heavy frown, hand coming up to trace a finger over Tony’s lips, his cheeks, his nose. This behavior was odd, even for Stephen and Tony found his heart beating erratically in response, tension moving through his muscles as he waited for some sign of what was wrong.

As though sensing Tony’s sudden unease, Stephen pulled his hand back abruptly, blinking rapidly and shaking his head a bit, “I’m sorry.”

The words, the first ones he’d clearly spoken all night, came out in a croak. Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat, as he sat up and wiped at his tired eyes. It was too early for Tony to be sorting out the puzzle that was Stephen’s mind, but he’d damn well try.

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine.”

The lie was obvious.

“Fine?” he repeated skeptically.

Stephen’s eyes darted away, “I was overthinking, let’s start again?”

Tony pursed his lips, eyed his lover and considered allowing just that. Except, he remembered not two days ago when he had woken up screaming from a nightmare to find himself sequestered in Stephen’s firm, unyielding arms. He remembered asking for them to pretend it had never happened and the other man’s patient, adamant refusal. In the end the talking had helped, a bit.

“No,” he reached out and snagged one of Stephen’s hands. “what were you thinking about?”

“Tony…”

“Stephen.”

Another heavy sigh and long fingers were circling his wrists and tugging Tony back down against him, “I was thinking about the fact that I’m so happy this can’t possibly be real. I was thinking that maybe Dormammu had killed me all those years ago and I’m finally in a place of peace.”

Tony bit his lip to keep his mouth from running. He needed to tread carefully here, the line Stephen wondered along between what was real and not had always been a precariously thin one and the last thing he wanted was the wrong word to push him off of it.

“That was very whimsical of you,” he said slowly.

Stephen cracked a smile.

“I just mean,” Tony continued, petting at the other man’s chest. “You’re usually so logical. Its weird to hear you talking about…well the idea that this would be your version of heaven.”

“Really?” Stephen sounded amused and Tony’s heart finally began to slow. “What’s so terrible about this life?”

“The constant fighting, the magical practice, the aching hands, the scars, the lack of time we actually get to spend together,” he replied matter-of-factly. “I’d have thought you want just the two of us on some abandoned island naked and fu-”

His words were cut off with a hard kiss that Tony happily reciprocated until Stephen pulled away, sparkling green eyes looking down into his with something not so far from relief. The thank you didn’t need to be said, not when Stephen pulled him close once more, eyes closed as he simply breathed Tony in.

Within moments, Tony watched as Stephen fell asleep, likely for the first time all night. Instead of getting up, he just laid there, running his hands along whatever exposed skin he could touch, hoping it would be enough to anchor him in this world, for him to believe, even while he was asleep that all of this, every moment and every breath was real and that he was truly and unavoidably alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So....back when I first started writing Ironstrange (ugh the cringe), I said I wanted to complete 300 of these and now we are here at 197ish (depends if you count the wips or the trios, which I do) and I've decided after this long break I've taken, I really want to do it still. So let's see if I can make it :)


End file.
